Mother, I can explain
by protejerinnocencia
Summary: Minerva goes to Severus' childhood home in hopes of finding some hint as to where he's disappeared to. What she finds is unexpected.


**Mother, I can explain**

She took a deep breath to calm her nerves. It had been two weeks since the funeral and the Aurors had yet to find him. Part of her was relieved that he was still in the wind, giving her time to do some digging of her own. But there was another part of her that despite the immense feelings she held for him, she could not forgive him. That part wanted to hunt him down and punish him for his crime. Presently she was seated on a bench in a muggle park, handkerchief clutched tightly in her left hand. Her eyes followed the children running and playing from behind her glasses. They all seemed so happy and innocent. She noticed a figure looking at her from behind a tree. As he moved further into view she realized it was Kingsley.

"Any word?" she asked simply. It was always her question.

"None," the tall, dark skinned man replied with a shake of his bald head. She nodded and stood up. Straightening her robes she walked away from him. He stared after her. He fought the urge to follow her. He knew she needed her space. No one had said it but he could tell she was hiding something. Whatever that secret was, it was hers to deal with on her own.

Minerva walked further away from the bench until she was out of view. Quietly she disappeared. She reappeared in a quiet neighborhood. Most of the houses were boarded up; their residents long since moved out or deceased. She walked towards the one house that still appeared somewhat habitable. A loose board covering a window swung in the breeze until the aged nail holding it in place gave way and the board fell into the overgrown garden.

Instead of walking right up to the door, Minerva bent down and pulled the board out. She pulled a few weeds away and a small smooth stone began to appear. As she cleared more of the weeds and dead leaves away she came to realize it was a makeshift tombstone. Etched on it were the words "Septimus Snape. Born August 7 1962 Died March 13, 1969". She backed away slowly. She tried not to think about the small grave she'd happened upon. She recomposed herself and approached the door. She found it unlocked and slowly walked inside.

Her footsteps creaked on the old floorboards. The first doorway she came upon was what she assumed to be the sitting room. There was a large wing-backed chair seated in front of the fireplace. As the elderly witch inched further into the room she could swear she heard breathing. Just as Minerva was about to place her hand on the top of the chair it spun around, bringing her face to face with a woman. She somehow looked familiar.

"Can I help you?" the woman asked sharply. She looked frail and very sad.

"I…I didn't think anyone lived her anymore," Minerva babbled apologetically.

"Do I know you?" the woman in the chair asked, standing up with surprising ease.

"I…my word…Eileen," Minerva gasped, the familiarity finally clicking in her brain.

"I'm sorry but I don't know you," Eileen commented

"Minerva McGonagall," Minerva quickly introduced, offering her hand. Eileen shook it and offered her guest a seat on the couch.

"I remember now…Severus goes on and on about you all the time," Eileen explained after tapping her chin in thought for a moment.

"He does?" Minerva breathed.

"Oh yes. Every other thought in that boy's head is about you, dear," Eileen sighed.

"If you don't mind me asking…aren't you dead?" McGonagall couldn't help but ask.

"Well…no. My marriage ended when Severus was around thirteen I guess it was. I kicked Tobias out but he wouldn't leave us alone," Eileen began.

"One night he showed up when I came home from work and just starting beating me. Severus, poor child, walked in and absolutely through a fit. I don't know where he'd learned some of these spells but they were right nasty work. He took me to hospital and they put me in critical condition. By the time they let me out Tobias was dead," she concluded.

"Oh my," was all Minerva could get out.

"So…how often do you see him?' she questioned after giving a minute to clear the air.

"Every week he comes by. Brings me groceries, spends time with me…except the past few weeks he hasn't been around," she answered, looking very concerned.

"You know…he's really taken with you dear. He's never been happier," she added before Minerva could get a word in edgewise.

"Is he? I…I'm flattered," Minerva stated, blushing.

"They don't pay him nearly enough. He's been saving up for almost a year now. He's almost got enough to pay for it," Eileen mused.

"Pay for what?" Minerva pressed.

"Oh I probably shouldn't say anything but…a ring," Eileen whispered. Minerva sat there, looking shocked. He was saving up to buy her a ring…an engagement ring?

"Can I ask you something?" Minerva asked slowly and Eileen nodded.

"Do you…get the Daily Prophet?"

"My eyes have gone so badly. I can't really read all that well. Severus usually reads it to me when he's here," Eileen answered.

"Well…he's been…involved in a murder," Minerva explained.

"Oh my…is he alright?" Eileen questioned, starting to have trouble breathing.

"He…" Minerva trailed off. She couldn't look at her. Neither of them heard the front door open and close.

"He's a…" she began again but was cut off by a familiar voice.

"I'm a what?" Severus asked, making both women turn to face him.

"You had me scared to death!" Eileen scolded, getting up and hugging her son.

"Mother, why don't you let her finish her sentence," Severus said calmly, unclasping her hands from around his neck.

"He's a murderer," Minerva finally whispered, tears building up behind her eyes.

"No…it's not true," Eileen rasped, backing away from her son.

"I'm afraid it is," Severus answered, still maintaining his calm. Neither he nor Minerva saw it coming until Eileen's hand connected with his cheek. He didn't even flinch.

"Throwing your life away!" his mother howled.

"Mother, sit down," Severus ordered as he disappeared into the kitchen. He came out with a cup of tea.

"No…I don't want it," she protested, trying to push it away.

"Take it. It will calm you down," he whispered. She finally acquiesced and took the cup from him.

"May I ask what you are doing here?" he addressed Minerva.

"I was investigating. I didn't know your mother was still alive," she answered, not looking at him.

"What were you hoping to find here that you couldn't at my own home?" he pressed.

"Which is an absolute mess, I'll have you know. Do thank your Auror friends for me," he snapped.

"You're a wanted man," Minerva hissed at him.

"I am very aware of my current societal status," he commented darkly. He took two steps to close the distance between them.

"Listen to me," he began, taking her hand in his. She quickly pulled it away.

"I did what I had to do…I had no choice. You will find that out eventually and I would much rather you find it out from me," he continued.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she sniffed.

"For Merlin's sake. Did they not find my pensieve?" he groaned.

"They did."

"Then you should have what you came to find here," he muttered.

"A memory cannot replace the real thing," she sniffled. Wordlessly he pulled her to him. She rested her chin on his shoulder. Eileen watched the exchange in silence, sipping her tea. It was she who noticed the odd bulge in her son's pocket.

"Severus," she called out and he turned. She pointed to his pocket and he carefully placed a finger to his lips.

"What are you trying to hide?" Minerva asked, dabbing at her eyes with her handkerchief.

"This," he answered, reaching into his pocket. He opened it and she gasped.

"It's beautiful," she sighed. He slowly slid it onto her finger.

"I told you he'd been saving," Eileen whispered and Minerva merely nodded.

"I've brought dinner. Care to join us?" he asked his new fiancée.

"Yes, very much so," she answered, smiling like a school girl.

Eileen rose and followed them into the small dining room. He flicked his wrist and the table was set. She looked at her son and brushed a lock of hair from his eyes.

"You've let it grow," she murmure.

"I can explain…" he began but she shushed him with a smile.


End file.
